Spreadsheet programs, such as Microsoft Excel spreadsheet program, Version 3.0, sold by Microsoft Corporation of Redmond, Wash., provide a user with the ability to generate tables in a spreadsheet. The user is given the ability to format the tables through formatting commands. Unfortunately, many users of such spreadsheet programs have not mastered the formatting commands and have difficulty in using the formatting commands to produce a table that is aesthetically appealing and professional looking. As a result, the tables produced by many users are less than optimal.